The Mechanism of Hope
by November Scorpio
Summary: No price is too high to pay for the privilege of owning yourself.” How far would you go to protect someone you loved? When do we ask too much? Is Massie too late to find out?
1. Chapter I

_The Mechanism of Hope_

_--_

_**Rowley Medical Research Institute**_

_**3:14 a.m, 1993**_

_There was only fear. Horrible, gut-wrenching fear._

_It lived in the patient, sowing terror into her very soul. From behind a smooth clear wall, the good doctor cleared his throat, pressing the small button that would activate the projecting microphone into the examination room._

"_Doctor Hofstadter," began the Honorable Doctor "You may begin the procedure." The bearded doctor smiled the polite fascination in his eyes hidden behind glass shields. Taking the rubber goggles and pulling them over his face, Dr. Hofstadter turned to his Great Machine. The buzzing sounds emitted from it reminded the small patient of wasps. And they would sting her. Sting very hard indeed. The small wires from the Machine coiled around the floor, came and bit into the patients' hands, wrists, and her temples. Their sticky ends made her cringe. Finally, the doctor stepped from the Machine and turned to the glass wall. He nodded slowly, turning back to his Device. After he calmly adjusted knobs and switches to their appropriate stations, he signaled to the Men in Coats it was time to begin. Dr. Hofstadter slid his goggles over his eyes, cocooning his face in protective rubber. The patient, strapped to the metal slab, whimpered. Ignorant of her terror, the Doctor gently pressed the button that held her pain._

_A horrific scream was wrenched out of the throat of the small girl behind the glass wall, the Doctor and his associates did not flinch._

"_Interesting," One doctor seemed to note, as she scribbled something onto her clipboard. "The patient still responds to the stimulant." The Doctor smiled_

"_Yes, Doctor Smithfield," he cupped his hand against his bearded chin "The stimulus has not changed, and yet the pattern has not seemed to have been noted by the subject." The Doctor's associates nodded together, as if they were truly awestruck by his observation._

"_Doctor Hofstadter, you may stop now." Dr. Hofstadter nodded compliantly and the switch that held the subject against her will was stilled. Her screams were quelled and stillness filled the room. The subject's body went limp, the fetters holding her no longer necessary. Two orderlies came into the Operation Room, and upon dislodging her from the leather straps holding her down, carried her out the room._

"_Excellent progress," The Good Doctor murmured. "Excellent indeed…"_

--

_**Westchester, NY**_

_**10:52 p.m., 2009**_

"Burn it all! Burn it!" The shout was unanimous as a Molotov cocktail was thrown into the windows of a grand mansion. Three more were thrown succeeding the first, and flames erupted within the house. A scream erupted from the inside. The trapped family was helpless, unable to get away from the mob that surrounded their once proud and glorious home. From her bedroom, a young woman watched in horror as flames began to grow stronger.

'_Think Massie, think. There has to be a way out of this.' _Searching around her, Massie held the sleeve of her sweatshirt to her nose as smoke began to seep through her door.

'_Mom, Dad.' _she thought frantically. Freeing her left hand, Massie dragged her desk's chair over to her back window that faced her backyard. She stepped back, hefting the chair onto her shoulder, ready to catapult it through her open window. Throwing it forward, it made a satisfying rip through the metal screen. Eyes burning and slowly suffocating, Massie barely looked back as she jumped from her second-story bedroom window, tumbling to the ground below.

She landed, falling on her side. Wincing from the dull ache in her right arm, Massie stood up and ran to the expansive patio that faced the rest of her backyard. Tears were forming in her eyes as Massie coughed, expelling the smoke from her lungs. She could still hear shouting from the front. And though she knew it was stupid, Massie couldn't bear to run away from her childhood home.

'_Go, leave now!' _A part of her brain shouted. _'They'll kill you if you don't _get up_!' _Massie's vision cleared, and she stood up. Her backyard faced the woods. If she fled, the underbrush and darkness would provide a good-if only temporary- cover. Somewhat comforted by her new plan, she strode purposefully towards the edge of her property. A sickening squish, however, stopped her dead in her tracks. Looking down, Massie covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from screaming. There, partially illuminated by the moonlight, lay the mangled body of Massie's pet pug, Bean. It appeared as if he had been stabbed, and his intestines spilled onto the grass. Her hands covering her mouth, Massie ran. When she reached the fence that separated her family's property from the woods surrounded it, Massie fell onto her knees. She retched, heaving the last of her dinner into the bushes.

'_Oh Bean,' _she mourned, tears slipping and sliding down her cheeks. _'Why? Why couldn't they have left us alone?'_ Her musings were cut short, however, as the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps sounded.

'_Oh God!' _Her mind frantically searched for an exit. Massie scrambled towards the fence, and a hand roughly grabbed her by the shoulder, throwing her to the ground, and away from the fence. Massie attempted to scream before her mouth was roughly slapped by a man's palm.

"Well well, what do I have here?" His breath reeked of alcohol, and Massie cringed. He removed his hand from Massie's mouth.

"Shh, now," he whispered into her ear. "Can't let anyone hear." He smiled, and in the shadows, Massie couldn't see his face.

"How 'bout we have some fun?" Massie whimpered softly, and the man above her smiled. He leaned onto her, his mouth encapsulating hers. His tongue slid over hers. Horrified, Massie bit down. Hard. With a yelp, her attacker leaped back. His hand and clutched his mouth. Massie could taste his blood in her mouth.

"You stupid bitch!" he backhanded her about the face. Massie spun, landing in the soft dirt. His hands were balled into fists. He grabbed Massie roughly by her collar, and held her up.

"You're gonna' regret you did that." He threatened. Massie winced, anticipating the blow.

"You sure about that?" A feminine voice came from behind. Massie squinted, unable to make out the appearance of the newcomer. The drunk dropped Massie. He swaggered over to the stranger, leering.

"What the hell," the man looked over, sneering. "Do you think you are you going to-" He was cut off. An unseen force flung him away, his body crumpling as it made impact with a tree. Massie scrambled away from the approaching figure. A hand reached down to her.

"Are you alright?" Massie nodded hesitantly.

"Is he-"

"No," the stranger's voice was firm. "He'll be out of it for a little while though. Are you Madison Block?" Massie nodded again

"Yes, but my friends call me Massie." The older woman took the hooded sweatshirt she was wearing and pushed the hood off her head, revealing flaming red hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Allie-Rose. I would go into more detail but…" She trailed off. Massie nodded again understanding what she implied.

"We need to leave." Massie pulled herself up.

"What about my mom and dad?" She asked her rescuer. She looked mildly annoyed.

"They'll be fine," Allie-Rose insisted. "Now, we _have to go_!" Her anger and concern made Massie recoil slightly.

"Hop on my back." she commanded to Massie.

"What?" Allie rolled her eyes.

"Just do it." Massie, still fearing for her life, did as she was told. Once secured on Allie's back, Allie closed her eyes, seeming to be in deep concentration.

"You may want to hold on." she muttered. Massie leaned forward.

"Wha-" But she was cut off as she and Allie were catapulted into the air. Massie attempted to scream but the speed at which they were flying cut off all her oxygen.

"Here we go!" The pair of them were flying so fast, Massie was sure they were going to hit something.

'_Ohmygod! I'mgonnnadiegonnadie,' _she thought frantically. _'I'mgonna-' _But she wasn't. Instead of shooting up into space, as she had thought they would, the air was now still. She opened her eyes, and saw blue sky, dotted with puffy white clouds.

'_Where are we?' _Massie asked herself. However, the only person who seemed to know was Allie-Rose.

"Uh, you can get off now." Massie's cheeks colored, embarrassed. She slid off, and stared at the environment around her in wonder. The whole place looked like the Mall in Washington D.C. There was a long stretch of lawn, and to the right and left were brick buildings, some with ivy curling around it. And at the front, where the Washington Monument would have been, was a massive domed building.

"What is this place?" Massie asked Allie. She had taken off her sweatshirt, tying around her waist, leaving her with a white tank top. Massie _did _feel a bit warmer, like someone had cranked up the heat in her house.

"It's my home. And yours if you want," she snuck a side look at Massie, before continuing. "It actually used to a college, before it went belly up. Then the Board bought it and set all of this up."

"What's the Board? And what exactly is this place?"

Allie took a deep breath. "Well Massie, I think you had better leave all of your questions to someone who can answer them better. Like Miss Lyons. Speaking of which, we need to let her know you're safe and sound. Follow me." Massie, feeling like she had no better options, followed.

They walked to the domed building; and, as they walked up the stairs, Massie saw a plaque with the building's name on it. 'Patterson Building'. Allie saw her looking.

"Yeah, it's called Patterson, but everyone 'round here calls it the Town Hall." Alllie held the glass door open for her.

"Come on." The inside of the 'Town Hall' was _huge_. Even by Massie's standards. A large contemporary chandelier hung from the ceiling, above a large granite desk. A brunette woman, Spanish from the look or her, sat typing away at her desk, dressed impeccably. Allie approached her.

"Hi Alicia, how are you?" The secretary looked up from her work.

"Tired. She's been up my ass all day today. She's freaking about this new project. And who's this?" Alicia gestured with her head.

"Massie. She's the girl the Board was asking for." Alicia's face was overcome with sympathy. She triple tapped her chest.

"Poor kid," she murmured. "Anyway. Allie, if you want to talk to the Board, you may as well take a seat. They're still in that meeting." Alicia looked annoyed. Massie turned, and saw a pair of plush leather couches and a glass coffee table.

"'Kay. Thanks Leesh." Allie and Massie headed for the couches and sat down. After a few quiet moments, Massie finally found her voice.

"Allie, you still haven't answered my question. Where are we? Is everyone…" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Like us?" Allie blinked, and then laughed.

"Relax kid. Everyone 'round here is like us. That's this place was built for. It's called Sanctuary. And if you're wondering, we are currently in California. L.A. is two hours thata way." She pointed a finger north. She checked the clock on Alicia's desk. "Sunset is soon. Almost eleven for you." Massie digested this information.

"Where are my parents? Are you going to bring them here too? Am I going to be able to go home? Do they know where I am?" Allie held up her hands defensively.

"Whoa. One thing at a time. I'll explain it all.

"First, your parents are fine. We had a team get them out of the house. They're safe. Second, I can't bring them here unless it's under orders. Nobody's supposed to know about this place. That's why it's safe for us. It's a haven, where can use our powers without anyone judging us, or politicians regulating us." Allie was talking about the Genetically Different Regulation Act, or GDRA. It was introduced by a radical politician, who was convinced anyone with superpowers was a freak of nature, and their DNA was 'different'. It hadn't been proven yet by science, of course, which only led to more speculation. Under the act, no one with superpowers was allowed to exercise their powers in public, or on other humans. 'Let them kill their own kind' was the general idea behind it. Already, if any 'GenDs', as the super powerful were called were seen with a GenN (Genetically Normal), both were the target for scorn. To most, it was an overreaction. But to some, it was just 'guarding against future dangers'. Yeah right.

"As to if you can go home, well-Oh hey, Alicia says you can go on in." Alicia was indeed motioning for Massie to come forward. She did, hesitant to leave her guide. Allie made a 'shoo' gesture.

"Go ahead. I'll see you later." Massie nodded, and put on a brave face. She crossed the marble floor, aware of how cold it was inside. Alicia was teetering in her high heels, looking graceful and tall.

"Right this way please." Massie followed Alicia into a corridor off the main lobby. It was lined with boardrooms, and long. Alicia stopped at the end, and the one doorway with two oak doors. She knocked politely. After a few moments, came a voice.

"Come on in," Alicia turned to Massie.

"I'm gonna let you go now," she said. "Good luck." Alicia then turned on her heel and walked away before Massie could say another word. Massie was stuck staring at the neatly monogrammed plaque on the door, announcing the name of its inhabitant. '_Claire Lyons_'. She hesitantly grabbed the doorknob, and turned.

Massie was surprised by the sight that greeted her as the door swung inward. A smooth black desk housed a figure in its chair. She has sunny blonde hair, tucked into a bun, some strands left hanging around her forehead. She had her hands folded in her lap, smiling.

"You're Madison then?" Massie nodded at her. This must be Claire.

"Sit down." Massie sat in one of the leather chairs in front of Claire's desk.

"Miss Lyons, I want to thank you for saving me from that mob. But, when can I go home?" Claire sighed from her seat.

"Call me Claire, please. But Massie, before I answer your question, I should probably tell you more about Sanctuary. I assume Allie-Rose told you a bit about our operation already?" Massie nodded, and Claire continued.

"Sanctuary has been running now for almost five years. I started it, along with the rest of The Board, in hopes other GenDs, such as you, could be safe. Sanctuary is part school, part home to every person here. I myself stay here, and have full time residence with in one of the dormitories.

"We are completely self-sufficient, but connected to the outside world. It's a twenty minute car ride to the nearest mall. You may want to get new clothes when you have the chance. And don't worry about expense. Each person in Sanctuary gets a charge card, which is paid for by outside contributions from those sympathetic to our cause.

"I know this will take some getting used to, Madison, and I hope you will adjust. But if you ever need help, I'm always available." Massie could only nod dumbly at the wide spread of information she was meant to digest.

"Now, 'Massie' is it, tell me about yourself."

"I was born and raised in New York. When I was eight, I found I had powers. It was simple stuff really. If I wanted something on a high shelf, it would just float on down. I thought I was special. My parents did too. But other people didn't." Claire nodded gravely.

"People started talking. Eventually, my parents had to move me out of the city and change schools. But it didn't get better after that either. By freshman year I was the class freak. The girl who could make things move without touching them. I was ostracized. But I never expected them to actually _do_ anything." Massie's hands were balled into fists, grabbing the hem of her flannel pajamas. Claire grabbed Massie's hand sympathetically.

"If we dwell on the past, we can never look to the future. Think about that Massie, instead of home. Your parents are safe, and you'll never see those people again. You don't have to worry anymore." Claire let go of Massie's hand, and slid open a drawer. Claire slid the envelope to Massie.

"Here is your room assignment and key. Allie will show you your new room. Welcome to Sanctuary." Massie took the envelope, stood, and shook Claire's hand. She walked out of the room. But as she closed the door, she realized something too late.

Claire never told her when she could go home.

--

**A/N: Sorry about the blocks of dialogue, but it was needed. If there are any other spelling/grammar mistakes, it's because I rushed. Updates to come along.**


	2. Chapter II

The Mechanism of Hope

--

_**Sanctuary, 1:45 a.m.**_

"_Do you think she will adjust well?"_

"_Of course. Why else would I pick her?"_

"_In the past your judgment has been wrong."_

_(chuckle) "Only you could tell me that."_

"_That's why I'm your confidante."_

"_Of course, I completely forgot."_

"_Have you any plans for her yet?"_

"_I'm going to wait until she settles in. I don't want to get my hopes up over nothing."_

"_Like the other prospects?"_

"_Mm, yes."_

"_Just be careful."_

"_I always am."_

_--_

_**Sanctuary, 7:45 a.m.**_

Amber eyes opened. The cobwebs of sleep were shaken away, and for a moment, Massie forgot where she was. The fire, her parents. But then, like the rising tide of the ocean, it came rushing back.

The Mob. The Fire.

Sanctuary.

She started, throwing off the covers. She looked anxiously around her room. It was small, but serviceable. A bed, a dresser, a desk and chair, and, tucked in a corner, a door leading to a modest bathroom. Massie fell back on her pillows, feeling relief wash over her. She was safe. She was okay. But all of this happened _so fast._ One day she had been playing with her dog in her yard, getting ready to go back to school, and the next, she was in California at a virtual boarding school. How could this have happened? Massie clenched her eyes shut, wishing she was back home. That her parents were safe, that Bean was still alive, and she could have a normal life. Massie opened her eyes, defeated.

After she had left Claire's office, Allie-Rose has shown her to her room. Sanctuary was actually shaped like an exclamation point, with the Town Hall, or other community buildings in a straight line, and the other, residential buildings in a circle not too far away. Allie had loaned her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear until Allie could drive her the mall. Massie relished this small piece of normalcy. After staring at the ceiling for a few moments, Massie stood, getting up from the bed. She was still wearing her sweatshirt and pajama shorts. It was still summer, and the sun was shining.

It was warm outside in the quad. There were seven dormitories, all built in a circle, with a spacious lawn in the middle. There were a few kids walking with friends, on their way to breakfast. Massie looked helplessly around her, and then started walking in the same direction.

"Hey-_Heads up_!" A football came sailing over her way. Massie had no time to avoid it, and only blankly stared as the football came closer and closer and-

Was gone.

Massie whipped her head around, and saw a boy no older than her holding the football. He was tall and lanky, with shortly cropped sandy colored hair. He smiled apologetically at her.

"Hey sorry 'bout that dude." Massie chafed at being called 'dude'. The boy in front of her scratched his head, and ran off, so fast he was a blur. Massie's hair went blowing back.

'_What a weird kid.' _she thought.

--

_The Orderlies had thrown the patient back in her cell. It was really a black box, with a toilet and small bed. In her filthy shift, the small child managed to crawl onto her bed. She sobbed, tears pouring out her eyes. She hugged her arms to her chest, comforting herself since there was no one to comfort her. In the silence, she lay alone._

_She had existed in that cell for many years. She could barely remember life outside of it. She could barely remember her humanity, her dignity had been stripped bare. How could she ever forget? The Doctors existed in her nightmares, reaching for her, and chasing her until she had been caught. The horrors she had suffered at the hands of her oppressors were many, and she hated them for it._

"_Hello? Is someone there?" The poor girl was alert with fright at a small, whispered voice. It was coming from the wall. She crept down slowly, like an animal afraid to be hunted. She bent down to the cement floor. There was a hole, at least three inches wide, and through it was a blue eye. The girl started, surprised to say the least. The eye blinked. Once, twice, and then the same voice came through again._

"_Hey!" The small girl crouched down closer to the cracked hole. She was hesitant._

"_Hello?" The blue eye widened. _

"_Hey!" Was that the only word this person knew?_

"_Who are you?" She had every reason to be suspicious. How did she know this wasn't one of The Doctor's tricks? She had heard it happened. People appeared and got you tell them things. And then they'd turn you in. And you were never heard from again. The patient knew to be wary._

"_A prisoner. Just like you." The patient could tell it was a boy who was speaking to her. About her age, eleven or so. The patient, instead of being confused, merely rolled her eyes._

"_I meant your name."_

"_Oh," there was a pause, as if he had forgotten his own name._

"_Cam. What's yours?" _

"_Claire."_

_--_

_**Sanctuary, 9:15 a.m.**_

Two bodies were entangled in red sheets. The first, a woman, was being held quite protectively by her bedmate. His torso lay bare for the world to see, as hers was, with only the silk of his bed covers to sheath them. The woman was the first to wake. She opened her eyes lazily, as those who are accustomed to waking in such a fashion are wont to do. She shifted, turning, so she could look into the eyes of her lover. His eyes opened. They were what she loved most about him. There were so contradictory. One was jade green, bright as could be. The other a dark and stormy sea of emotion. The eyelids rested half lidded, shutting them partway.

"G'morning," was his mumbled greeting. He seemed quite pleased to wake up this way. Not that she could blame him, the woman thought smugly to herself. She too, was quite comfortable. She brushed the coal black hair out his eyes. She smiled at him. His hands and arms extricated themselves from the rest of her body, so that he could prop himself up better. He sat up, while his bedmate flopped back down.

"I could get really used to waking up every morning this way." she murmured. She smiled and exhaled heavily through her nose.

"You think we should get up?" he asked her. One of his lover's eyes popped open.

"Never." She crawled over to him and pecked him on the cheek. He caught her chin with one of his hands and kissed her. When they parted, both were breathing heavily.

"So, feel like getting dressed?"

--

**Los Angeles Mall, 10:00 a.m.**

Massie's arms were tired.

She was carrying at least six shopping bags, three in each hand, and as all of them were filled with a variety of clothes, toiletries, shoes, and other amenities, Massie was sure she was building muscle. On her left, Allie-Rose strolled alongside her, unencumbered by any bag at all.

"Enjoying the mall?" Allie-Rose turned to her. Massie rolled her eyes.

"My arms are killing me." Allie-Rose chuckled.

"That's the price of beauty sweetie. So what store are we going to next?"

"What?!" Massie whined. "My arms are _so dead_! I don't think I could hold another bag!" But Allie ignored her.

"Ooh! There's a sale in Delia's! Let's go!" She grabbed Massie by the wrist and dragged her into the store. Inside were collections of brightly colored cords and jeans, ironic t-shirts and decorative hipster dresses. Massie waddled over, weighed down by all of her bags. Allie leisurely picked her way through racks upon racks of clothes, holding each item up for scrutiny before placing it back, or throwing it her arm. Massie was content to watch Allie to rifle through stacks of sweaters, trying to find her size. Allie reached in deep and pulled out a purple, long sleeved sweater.

"Massie! Come look at this sweater!" Massie groaned and walked as one condemned to death.

"Massie, isn't this just _darling?!" _Allie exclaimed. "It would look perfect on you!" Massie grimaced.

"Allie, I don't really think I need any more clothes."

"Nonsense! You'll look terrific!" Allie pushed Massie to a dressing room, shutting the door behind her, with the sweater. Massie pulled her t-shirt on and pulled on the sweater. It was v-necked and quite simple really, but set Massie's collarbones off to her best advantage.

"Massie?" Allie rapped on the door. "Did you get it on?"

"Yes!" Massie called, before opening the door. Allie clapped her hands together.

"I told you it would look great! You _so_ have to get it!" Massie groaned.

"But I don't need it!"

"You look great!"

"_But I don't need it!"_ Allie took out her credit card, rolling her eyes.

"Take the sweater off. You need this Massie. Trust me." Massie went back into the dressing room. In a few minutes, the sweater was bought and paid for, and was the seventh shopping bag on Massie's arm.

--

**Sanctuary, 11:45 a.m.**

"So, can I get a tour?" Massie was walking alongside of Claire, who Massie had met on her way back from putting away her clothes in her new room.

"Yes, if you don't mind that I have to go to a board meeting in fifteen minutes." Claire was carrying with her, a briefcase.

"No, I don't mind. Can I go with you?" Claire looked at the teenager.

"No you can't go! Besides, it's really boring stuff. You would hate it."

"Oh _c'mon_! Please! It would help me adapt to the environment better?" Massie laid it on thickly.

"No. Don't look at me like that, no. No… Okay fine." Massie let out a triumphant whoop of delight. Claire checked her watch.

"Let's go. I'll introduce you to the board members and the junior committee. Then after that I suppose I'll give you the tour." Claire started walking towards Town Hall, Massie keeping pace with her. Idly, Massie wondered what was in Claire's briefcase. They approached Town Hall after crossing the quad. A few people dotted the granite stairs up to the front doors, and some waved hello, but most were unaffected. Claire passed the front desk greeting Alicia hello, before veering off left where a bank of elevators waited. Inside, Massie finally took a look around. The elevator was made of polished mahogany, but the most peculiar thing was the panel which held the buttons for the floors. Rather than starting at one and working their way up, the buttons started at _zero_ and worked their way _down_. The number zero was at the top of the panel, with a star next to it to symbolize it was the ground floor. Below that was a second of numbers, one, two and three. These rows of number went down all the way to ten. And, if Massie was right, all of these floors were _underground_. Claire pushed the third floor's button and waited pleasantly, unfazed. The elevator started its smooth descent. When the doors slid open, Massie couldn't help but gasp. The hallway in front of her was long, and made of spotless black granite. The black floors shone, and dark wooden doors lined imposingly on either side. Claire noticed Massie's apprehension.

"If you're wondering, these are all of the boardrooms. Upstairs are the general offices, and below us are the archives and gym. Some of the department head's offices are on this floor too. Massie read some of the plaques on various doors. 'Financial Affairs', 'Public Relations' and 'Development' were among the many vague positions held. Claire stopped at one of the doors on the left. Out of her pocket, Claire pulled out a small I.D. card; and slid it into the lock on the door. The door's lock chirped happily, and access was granted.

Inside was a collection of people, young and older, some Massie's age, but most Claire's age. The boardroom was a dull, run of the mill room, with a long desk and leather chairs lining it. There were no windows, of course. When Claire entered the room, all of the chatter that had filled the room ceased.

She took her place at the head of the table, and pulled up a swivel chair for Massie. Massie gratefully sat.

Claire opened her briefcase and pulled out a black folder.

"Okay, people, let's get this over with," Her tone held an authoritative note in it; even Massie stopped squirming in her seat. "I want this over by one-thirty, at least. Derrick, what's the situation with the Miller's?"

Derrick, a blonde man, about a year older than Claire with icy blue eyes, consulted his own black leather notebook before speaking:

"I've arranged for a meeting tomorrow to finalize the deal. Strictly over the table. They'll have their lawyers and we'll have ours." Claire nodded, before scribbling something down on her yellow pad.

"Excellent. Amy, what's the status with the press?" A petite brunette spoke up from the far end of the table.

"CNN wanted to conduct an interview with you and Mr. Fisher, what my team told them under no circumstances would you speak with them. Derrick had to do some damage control before they left." Claire raised an eyebrow before turning to Derrick.

"Not too invasive I hope? I don't want them breathing down my neck with abuse charges."

"No. I planted the suggestion they'd not question our decision and not go prying. It seemed to take hold. I also had to wipe the fact they knew where we spoke. Precautions."

"Of course."

The rest of the meeting was filled with more boring topics, which had Massie regretting her curiosity. The budget, (which, to Massie's astonishment, was quite large.) a foundation for GenD children, and other smaller matters. Once the meeting was over, Claire was taken aside by Derrick. Massie tried to listen as best she could.

"Where was Cam?" Derrick's voice was accusing and frustrated. Claire seemed unimpressed, if not outright insulted.

"He had to work with the foundation people. This project is taking more time than we thought. Derrick, if you want to question him, don't try to go through me. He would have been here if he was able to."

"Claire, this is the third meeting he's missed. What have you got him doing now?" They were arguing now, voices raised more than what was deemed polite. Most people were gone from the room, and the remaining board members and junior board members were trying to get out as quickly as possible.

Massie slipped away into the hallway. She shut the door behind her. She gave a start when she came face to face with a redheaded and blonde-haired girl. They were struggling to listen. They gave a sign to keep quiet. Derrick and Claire's voices were raised quite loudly now, and it was almost unnecessary to keep their ears to the door.

"_Why do you always think you can tell me what to do Derrick?!"_

"_I'm only concerned for your wellbeing! If you would stop being so stubborn and _look at what you're doing_, maybe you'd realize you're working yourself to death!"_

"_Derrick! It's none of your business how long I work! And I do not 'work myself to death'!"_ It was getting pretty heated now, the two were shouting at each other. Massie cringed. Claire sounded _really_ angry. Massie almost fell over the girls pressed against the door.

"_Claire, get off the ridiculously high horse you're seated on and get back to Earth. The committee is counting on you to lead them. And that doesn't include issuing demands like they're from above high. _You're using the foundation for all the wrong reasons!_"_

There was a dull smacking sound, it resonated through the door. Massie flinched. Claire had slapped Derrick, and pretty hard from the sound of it. The door opened, and Massie, along with the two girls behind her, tripped over themselves to get away. Claire was seething, looking as cold and untouchable as ever.

"I won't ask. Massie, come on. I'm giving you that tour." With such a look on her face, Massie didn't dare refuse. She stood up from the two girls who were now entangled on the floor. Massie had to try hard to keep pace with Claire. But Massie threw a glance behind her shoulder, and saw Derrick leaving the boardroom, and angry red mark on his cheek.

--

Claire had finally cooled down enough for Massie to feel safe speaking.

"So, where are we going?" Claire gave a sidelong glance.

"The gym. A lot of people tend to hang around there." The elevator door chimed as the slid open. Claire pressed the 'four' button. Massie had barely any time to think before the re-opened.

The fourth floor was much different than the third. Glass walls peered into a giant weight room, and an indoor pool stood on the left side of the hallway.

"There's a sauna further down," Claire informed her in a bored voice. "And showers and locker rooms too."

Massie nodded, following what she said. They were passing the pool. Massie could see people swimming laps, but around the fringe areas saw individuals simply talking and conversing. A few waved upon seeing Claire, but if Claire saw them, she did not acknowledge it. The weight room was seemingly full, with both men and women alike. But there was more. Claire was walking towards a pair of large double-doors. She punched in an access code on a panel next to the door. A light glowed green, and with a click, Claire was granted access into the room.

"This is the training room." Massie let in a gasp.

The room was enormous. The floor was covered in mats, used primarily for wrestling, as well as the walls. The whole room smelled of cleaning supplies and rubber. One wall, directly across from Massie, was covered in training weaponry. Wooden swords and foils, as well Bo staffs and…were those _num-chucks? _Claire put down her briefcase, and stretched her arms above head, yawning as she did so.

"God, I'm so tired. I could really go for a latte or something." Massie wasn't really surprised. Claire must get up really early on a regular basis.

"Is there a coffee shop nearby?" It was the first time Massie had spoken in a while. Claire nodded.

"Down the road a ways. It's local, but they make a really good cappuccino." Claire yawned again.

"So, Claire…" Massie was apprehensive. She had wanted to ask Claire what were her powers as a GenD person, but, would she find it rude?

"So, Massie?" Claire cracked a smile.

"So, Claire, what's your power? I mean-If that's too personal, if you don't want to, I mean it's-"

"Mass, calm down," Massie colored at the sound of her childhood nickname. "It's no big deal. I don't mind, really. And if you're wondering…" Claire drew her arms out wide, palms upward. Something flickered for a moment, something so quick Massie wasn't sure if it had actually happened. Then, with her eyes closed tight with concentration, blue energy flickered again, crackling again, building on itself until it a miniature blot of lightning was in each palm. She cracked open an eye.

"Massie, get one of those targets from the corner please." Massie obliged, dragging an oval bull's-eye from the far wall.

"Stand back." Claire brought both her palms together, and folded her fingers except her pointer fingers, like a gun. A bolt shot from her fingers, and hit the center of the target neatly. At least until the target caught on fire.

"Oh shit. Might've overdone it a little." A whining went through the room, and the overhead sprinklers came on. Massie gave a Claire a dry look as her hair began to darken with the torrential downpour.

"Gee, 'ya think?"

--

"So, Claire-Bear. _You're_ the reason for that unwanted cold shower." It was Derrick, to little surprise. Claire look mildly annoyed.

"I said I was sorry." The way she was sulking, one would mistake her for a twelve-year old. Massie giggled. Derrick turned his attention to her.

"Claire, shame on you. Who is this?" Massie spoke up before Claire had a chance.

"I'm Massie Block." Derrick smiled.

"So this is the girl you sent Allie after?" Claire nodded curtly.

"I'm Derrick Harrington. But then again you did see me at the meeting didn't you?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, nice to meet you anyway." He laughed, his smile almost taking up the whole of his face. Massie flushed. Claire raised an eyebrow

"Y-you too." He waved as he walked off, leaving Massie much more confused than she had been when he arrived.

_--_

"_The individual has always had to struggle to keep from being overwhelmed by the tribe. If you try it, you will be lonely often, and sometimes frightened. But no price is too high to pay for the privilege of owning yourself."_

**-Friedrich Nietzsche**

--

**A/N: That's the end of chapter two. Sorry it took so long to get out. It was Claire-centric, but Massie will pop up more in the next chapter.**

**P.S.: In case you were wondering, the final word count for this chapter is…**

**3,578 words in Microsoft Works Word Processor, and five pages in 10 pt in Times New Roman.**

**:-)**

**I'll try to update soon. Until then, please review. I'd love to hear input. What is good, what needs to be improved, etc.  
**


End file.
